A Dark Crystal
by MiIky Panda
Summary: A harmonious Froslass collides paths with a wandering Weavile. What would happen if two types, one weak against another, just so happened to share a bond that's never existed in the Pokemon world?
1. A Cold Encounter

All was seen was pure white, along with a cold strong breeze that was stronger then a hurricane. The roaring winds scattered the rapidly falling snow, nearly freezing the entire atmosphere in the area. A strong blizzard was covering the entire mountain of Mount Coronet within the Sinnoh region, the area was too thick of freezing snow that a human couldn't see a single thing but pure white. The snow covering the ground would be too deep and too cold for a mere human being to come across, however, a Pokemon of Ice could pass on by this blizzard like it was nothing. It'd see it as a peaceful and normal day, enjoying a stroll in this freezing storm like a natural rainy day.

_**. . . And that's, where our story begins.**_

Within the horrific white storm, a struggling strange figure was fighting against the rapid winds within the blizzard. A closer inspection soon relieved a struggling Weavile traveling within the deep snow, it's right claw was lifted to cover it's face so the snow wouldn't blind it's eyes while the other was holding it's side like it was limping. The wing blew through his red feathers, making them wave roughly back and forth, causing the Weavile to feel a slight pain in his side. It hisses while traveling through the snow and the rough winds as it's slow movement only made the pain worse. It seemed though as the blizzard was going to freeze it to death. Even though Weavile is an ice type, it's mostly seen in cavern and forest areas, no where near low temperatures such as this especially when the Pokemon is wounded. The Weavile hissed to itself stopping it's pace to struggle even standing. "Dammit.. This blizzard..it's horrible.. How will I be able to get out of it..?" it thought to itself as it it's pure blood red eyes darted around in search for shelter from the storm. It's dark black and blue coat soon started to glow white from the frost covering it's body, the Weavile shivered wildly trying to get a hold of itself, it knew it needed to leave, it knew that if it stayed any further, it'd die. But how? How can it escape the storm when it has no idea where to go? Where is the end of this horrific storm? Is there an end? With all the thoughts in it's head, the stress and pain soon took over, and the Weavile collapsed in the snow. The icy storm roughly blew over the motionless Weavile, causing frost to cover it's body. Will it live? Or will it die?

A voice soon echoed throughout the blizzard, an angelic voice that echoed over the roaring winds of the blizzard that was clear as a chime of a bell. The voice slowly grew closer to the Weavile, causing the Weavile crimson eyes to slowly open to where it's vision was completely blurry. The blizzard blinded it's eyes, it weakly lifted it's head to look ahead. There in the distance.. was a hovering figure who was drawing closer. The Weaviles eyes shook in shock as the figure drew closer and the echoing angelic voice was becoming louder. "..._That voice_." the Weavile could only say in it's head as it's head then collapsed and it completely lost conscious. "..._So beautiful_."

**_Hush now my snowbird_**  
**_Be still and don't cry_**  
**_Please let me hold you, _**  
**_as I sing my lullaby_**  
**_Sleep and let the angel's take your wing_**  
**_Little snowbird, sleep while I sing_**

As the words echoed into Weaviles mind, it's mind was at peace. The heavly voice kept sending it mind at a peaceful era, was it being sent to heaven? Did it see an angel that came to set him free? It's body felt too cold, it's mind was racing with thoughts at what could be the end of it. Until. . .

"Hey." A soft and gentle voice was heard. "Hey, can you hear me? Are you alright?" The voice grew more, as well as a tone of concern. "Please, wake up." the voice was very concerned, but was keeping calm, as if it was watching a relative die but trying hard not to lose their mind. "Please, wake up. I must know if you are alright." The voice was now even more concerned. Weavile slowly opened his blood colored eyes, half lidded due to the icy snow nearly blinding it's sight. It's vision was blurry, it's pupils were shaking trying to gain it's vision back. As soon as it did, it was connected to two hypnotizing crystal blue hues. "Ah.. You are awake. Thank Arceus.." The voice came from the one who had such beautiful crystal hues. "You had me very worried.. I nearly thought you had passed on." the voice kept speaking to the Weavile whom was barely stable. Weavile just stared blankly at the creature whom was blurry to his vision still. "Ah.. you are still gaining your strength. Please, rest." the voice had kept speaking. Who was this mysterious creature who rescued this Weavile?

The Weaviles eyelids soon started to lose their strength, and then slowly shut again. Before he began to slumber, it felt a cold but soft skin touch its forehead and then what felt like a warm fuzzy cloth touch it's head, staying there. Then slowly slipped into a deep slumber.

In it's slumber, Weavile kept replaying the angelic voice that it heard out in the freezing blizzard that nearly took it's life. The voice was so peaceful and so elegant, it couldn't stop replaying within Weaviles head. If it were to pass, it was glad to hear such a voice in his final moments.

A few hours have passed, as Weavile soon gained his strength to open its eyes once again. This time, its vision was not as blurry, it could barley see things clearly, but enough to figure out the things surrounding it. As its eyes slowly opened, it turned its head to catch a feel of something soft it was laying on. It felt like a bed, but wasn't a bed because it was so low to the ground. Maybe is was just a mattress, or a blanket on the ground. Whatever it was, it gave Weavile great comfort in his condition. Weaviles eyes darted back and forth to study his environment, and then he realized he was in some kind of room, a bedroom. Weavile groaned lightly as it slowly sat up, his body barley with any strength, but being a strong Pokemon it could manage. As it sat up, it noticed a towel fell from its head straight onto its lap. "Hm..?" it questioned the towel as it picked it up and studied it carefully. It was folded neatly, and moist with warm water, which cooled within the time Weavile slumbered. It knew that someone or something placed the towel on its head, which means someone did rescue it from the blizzard. But who exactly? Or what? And why save a creature like Weavile?

"Oh, you are awake. I am glad." The voice from before was heard once again. Weaviles feathered ears perked hearing the voice as it turned its head and to see whom exactly rescued it. Catching eye of the rescuer, it's eyes widen in shock to see a creature of pure snow, a radiant violet face with crystal hues, wearing a skull-like mask with ice crystallized horns and it's arms hanging from the mask with only three fingers, it's body was floating it had no legs. Around it's wave pattered body was a bright pink ribbon which gave the creature a elegant charm. It was a Froslass without a doubt!

Weaviles eyes were widen at the elegant Pokemon that was floating before it. "_A Froslass? ...A ghost type saved me?_" Weaviles mind raced with questions, a ghost type saving a dark type? They are practicaly mortal enemy in types, ghost types are weak against dark so most ghost type Pokemon fear dark types, so why would a Froslass not fear a Weavile? Why risk being in the storm just for a deadly Weavile? Why? All the Weavile could do is just stare at the Froslass, its crimson eyes just gazing at the snow beauty.

Seconds after, the Froslass hovered closer to Weavile, her eyes gazing down at the resting Weavile as she soon floated down to the ground where she was it's height. All Froslass were the size of a average human, however, this Froslass was unique, she was the exact same size as the Weavile. What made this size difference occur? Who knows, in this world of mysteries and legends anything is possible to happen. "How are you feeling? Did you get warm?" the Froslass asked the Weavile. She gave him a friendly and sweet smile, which struck the Weavile cold heart. It's reaction was stunned to see a Froslass smiling to a Weavile, which has never happened. This moment, this very moment, Weavile was shocked beyond anything he's experienced. "Can you not speak?" The Froslass smile faded concerned for the Weavile, wondering if it could speak. "Ah...uh..I.." Weavile tried to speak, but the situation was too stunning that it made him at loss for words. Froslass blinked clueless to it as she suddenly gave a friendly smile. "Well, stuttering is not really giving me a sign, please, you can speak to me." she tried making Weavile feel comfortable around her, so she wouldn't be a total stranger.

Weavile blinked to his senses as it shook its head then suddenly hissed taking a hold of its side. But wait.. What's this around its waist? Weavile looked down while lifting the blanket that was covering it's lower body and noticed bandaged wrapped around its waist. Did she treat its wounds? Weavile kept staring at the bandages around its waist and then looked up at the Froslass who hasn't moved, but she did still have that friendly smile. "That wound was pretty bad, luckily I had some Potion to help treat it." the snow beauty answered with a light chuckle. "You are male, so I take it you have a hasty nature, so I do assume that you are in often battles." Froslass smiled as she reached next to her and held up a tray of sliced Sitrus berries. "Here, I brought you some food, to help gain your strength." Froslass gave a sweet and gentle smile as she used her arm to pick up one slice and hold it to the Weavile's mouth. He gazed at the slice, then up at the Froslass "Did you poison these..?" He asked glaring at the Froslass with a dark glare, not giving an once of trust to her even if she saved him! Froslass looked at him blankly for a moment, but gave a bright smile with a cute giggled. Weavile looked at her losing his glare to a more confused look. Why was she laughing? He was serious about the poison, it's not uncommon for berries to be poisoned or have some kind of status problem, but their types being enemies one can easily trick another.

"Poison? Why on earth would they be?" Froslass continued to giggle, the expression on her cheerful violet face proved that it was no trick. She was indeed trying to help Weavile, which brought great confusion to him. "Because, we are opposite types. You are ghost, and I am dark." Weavile spoke answering her question, speaking those words made Froslass realize that he has a serious nature and doesn't joke when it comes to opposing types. Her hand lowered from Weavile as he spoke giving her a small depressing look, seeing that Weavile didn't give her an ounce of his trust. However, despite of their types, Froslass gave a smile. "I know that we are opposite, and we are to be enemies." She spoke as she slowly looked down and closed her eyes. "You were about to die out there.. and I could not let that happen. The look on your face.. That ill look. It looked like you desperately needed help. So, I did." She continued as she rose her head up again to look Weavile straight in the eye with her trembling crystal hues.

Weavile was stunned, his eyes were widen as her words suddenly made his chest tighten. He gripped his chest with his right claw as he looked down, sweat dripping down his head "_Wh-What is this_.._ m-my chest suddenly feels like it's suffocating me_.." He shook the feeling off as best as he could and looked over to noticed the small slice of berry that was in Froslass's hand. He slowly reached over to take the berry and took one small bite as a test to see if she was telling the truth, instead of the bad taste of poison, he tasted the sweetness and energy run on his taste buds. She was trying to help him, which gave Weavile a bit of a relief, but also a warm feeling inside him. He then looked over to the snow beauty and spoke to her "Hey.. I will eat them." he gave her darted eyes. Froslass eyes gazed at him, then smiled giving a light chuckle "I am glad, these berries will help you gain your energy." she said as she rested the tray of diced berries beside him and then hovered up. "If you need anything else, please do not hesitate to ask." Froslass smiled sweetly to Weavile.

"Yeah.. When can I leave? You're not holding me here hostage, are you?" Weavile spoke boldly as he ate the diced berries piece by piece. Froslass smiled faded as she looked at him as if why to ask him such a question. "I-I am not holding you captive! Y-You may leave whenever you have your strength back." she answered with such confusion, but also a cracked voice in a way where her feelings were a bit help. She felt he did not appreciate her help, after even tasting the berries. "Very well, I will leave in the morning." Weavile spoke finishing the berries and setting the tray aside the mattress and laid back down facing the wall pulling the covers over him. Froslass hovered in place as her cheery expression soon turned to a frustrated expression, she hovered near the mattress to take the tray and turned away quickly as her cheeks puffed angerly. "Hey." Weavile's voice was suddenly heard making Froslass stop her pace "Thanks." he finished. Froslass slowly turned her head to look at the resting Weavile as her cheeks suddenly flushed, but gave a small sweet smile. "You are most welcome.." her words whispered to him as she hovered away taking the tray to the kitchen.

.:~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~:.

**That same evening. . .**

A sound of crackling was heard in another room, Weaviles eyes opened as his feathered ears twitched to the sound along with the smell of burning wood. He quickly sat up having a feeling that the little cottage was on fire, but froze until his crimson eyes caught sight of Froslass's shadow through the doorway where the living room was. "Hm.." was all he could mumble to himself, he slowly stood himself out of bed, giving himself enough strength to stand up as he tip toed over peeking through the corner of the doorway. His eyes caught Froslass. She was poking the fireplace with a fire poker, while it was burning wood. This was VERY strange indeed. An ice type dealing with fire? This is no ordinary Froslass. . .

Froslass hummed while she was aligning the wood properly so that no chips could fall and burn the floor. As she finished she placed the fire poker down and hovered in front of the fire place, her crystal hues gazing at the burning wood as she smiled. She closed her eyes and let her mouth open as her angelic voice sang..

**_Hush now my snowbird_**  
**_Be still and don't cry_**  
**_Please let me hold you, _**  
**_as I sing m-_**

"That voice!" Weavile interrupted from the doorway as he took a step near her starling her. Froslass looked at him panicked at first then took a sigh of relief and then looked at him confused of what he meant. "Y-You were the one I heard before I lost consciousness. So.. you were the last thing I saw." He looked looked her astonished from her voice. "Well.. yes. As I said, I helped you. I was walking through the blizzard when I caught a glimpse of something dark in front of me. I looked to see that it was you." She finished as she fiddled her hands while she was talking. "So, you're the one who sang that song." Weavile spoke, he kept replaying the sound of that voice over and over. It was probably the most beautiful song he had ever heard. "Song? Oh, it is a lullaby my mother sang to me.. Before she died." Froslass spoke as she looked next to the fireplace, and there was a picture of two Froslasses one big and one little. The big one was holding the little one while placing a small tiara on her head. Except, one looked different from the other. One had a pure red ribbon, while the other wore a purplish pink ribbon.

"Is that you and her?" Weavile asked as he took a closer stop to examine it. "Yes, that was my mother. She was a Froslass too." Froslass smiled as she hovered next to Weavile, they both studyed the picture. "Why do you look different from her? You both aren't exactly the same. Your ribbons are different." Weavile questioned, it wasn't normal for a Pokebaby to look different from their mother. "We have.. been trying to figure that out as well, but we had no clues to what could be." Froslass answered as she let out a sigh and gently lifted the picture with her hands to gaze at it closelt. "Regardless of how I looked.. my mother loved me like a normal Pokemother no matter how much I was different." Froslass looked down at the picture wanting to cry, but she didn't. Without a hint, Weavile realized how Froslass was feeling, he too lost a close relative, but enough of his story. "So.." Weavile tried to change the subject "This.. cottage." he continued as he took steps toward the middle of the room. "Where, and how did you manage to get it? I thought these kinds of shelters belonged to humans." he continued again as he looked at all the decor and the furniture, he was right. This is the kinds of living humans mostly live in, no Pokemon would know how to live like a human.

"Oh, this? I found this little house. I learned to take care of a home from humans." Froslass explained as she smiled to him holding her have patterned arms together. "How? Without being targeted for capture?" Weavile continued asking question, he was growing curious on how Froslass managed to gain all of this knowledge. "Well, there are humans who come hike up this mountain, and some even make a small cabin, so I watch them and see how they live. I managed to get some of these comfy decorations from other cabins, I know it is bad, but i just wanted to make this place more comfy and home like." Froslass finished as she smiled toward Weavile. "So, you took things? That's risky." Weavile folded his claws over his furry chest as he chuckled a little and gave a small smirk. "That's pretty impressive." he looked toward the furniture smirking. Froslass noticed his smirk and blinked with her face in awe. "_He is smiling a bit.. I guess that means he is feeling better. And trusts me a little_.." Froslass couldn't help but smile and let out a light giggle. Weavile turned to her losing his smirk after hearing her giggle "What's so funny?" he asked. Froslass shook her head lightly to make it seem like it was nothing, then looked up to noticed something out the window. "Oh! The blizzard, it stopped!" Froslass pointing and as she did Weavile looked out the window to noticed the storm has indeed vanished.

"I see. Then it's time for me to leave." Weavile said as he turned and headed toward the door. "What?! But you said you were going to leave tomorrow! And what if your energy is not back yet?" Froslass stuttered endlessly worrying for the Weavile whom she cared for. "Don't be silly, if I had the energy to stand from the mattress that I'm fine." Weavile waved his claw as he continued walking to the door slowly opening it. As he did, a sudden breeze of cold air brushed through his fur and feathered ears like a embrace of a cold winter. "_It's still a little chilly_.." he sighed feeling chills. Out of no where a blanket was plopped over his shoulders, then was suddenly tied to his neck like a cape. Weavile looked back to see Froslass right behind him, she was smiling as she finished tieing the blanket around his neck. "Take this, sometimes the cold will get worse, so take it to keep yourself warm." She widened her smile as she hovered. Weavile was speechless, no ones ever been this caring or kind to him. He suddenly felt his chest tighten again, like he couldn't breathe. "_This feeling is back.. Why does it keep happening..?_" He questioned to himself as he just stared at Froslass blanket. "Thank you, Froslass." Weavile spoke, but realized what he just said. Froslass's eyes widen with shock hearing Weavile say her name, even he was in shock after what he said. His face flushed lightly but then pulled the blanket over his face and body like a cloak and began walking away. "Goodbye." He said as he walked. "Weavile!" Froslass shouted his name making him stop and turn to look at her. "Be careful, and.. the reason why I was giggling earlier.." She spoke as she watched the male looking toward and smiled lightly as her cheeks began to glow red. "I like it when you smiled." She finished and smiled slowly closing the door.

Weavile stood there in shock. He didn't move, the clod breeze blew through the blanket as his head looked down. His eyes her gazed at t he snow ground, with his cheeks flushed pure red.  
"..._My smile_..."

_**. . .That's where we fell.**_


	2. Unforgettable Thoughts

_"The reason why I was giggling earlier.. I like it when you smiled."_

The bright rays of the sun were shining down through the clouds, through the trees of a fresh green forest. The bug and grass Pokemon were happily walking around and crawling through the trees, in swarms, in family, and alone. Sewaddles were crawling up and down trees, Butterfrees and Beautiflies were flapping their lovely designed wings, Turtwigs were playing tag near the river while the Deerlings were prancing around happily. Either way they travel they all seemed to have a happy expression on their faces. All seemed well and dandy, until a figure was spotted wearing a silk like dark cloak. The Pokemon stopped their business to gaze at the cloaked figure walking by, it seemed small, too small to be a human walking by. A small Deerling slowly crawled behind it to possibly get a closer look, but the cloak figured stop in it's steps to look behind and stare down at the Deerling who was behind. Deerling froze with a frightening expression, was this mysterious figure going to attack her? Eat her? Kidnap her? Her long legs began to quiver as sweat dripped down her head.

"Haven't you been taught it's not polite to sneak behind others, runt?" the mysterious figure said. However, the voice from the figure sounded familiar to the Deerling making her frightful expression vanish, being called "runt" was not an insult, but a nickname she was given by a certain Pokemon who Deerling encountered in the past. Not only that, almost all the Pokemon in the forest knew about. As the frightening feeling faded away the cloaked stranger lifted its arms and dropped the hood of the cloak to reveal it's face. "Onii-chan! You're okay!" Flora shouted happily as all the surrounding Pokemon muttered happily and flew down to greet the Weavile. The Weaviles name was given by his at birth but by whom you may ask? It's also normal for a Weavile to be a loner as well, so what made him befriend all these Pokemon? "It's good to see everyone again.." Alair spoke as Deerling hoped onto him nuzzling her head against his cheek. "We all thought you were kidnapped or even worse!" Deerling continued on complaining as she hopped off of Alair and onto the grass. "Mother! Onii-chan is back!" Flora shouted through the forest. It's voice echoed through the leaves and bouncing out of the trees. As soon as the echoed came to a halt, the sound of clopping hooves were coming toward the Deerling and Weavile. "Alair, welcome home. I am so glad you came back alive.." A soothing gentle voice was heard by a Pokemon whom was in front of the two. A deer like Pokemon whom had shining white fur on her knee caps down to her hooves, her chest was puffed and white like cotton and her slim body was covered in a brown coat. Her pure white antlers were shining in the sunlight while her lovely bronze eyes gazed down at the two. A Swasbuck in it's winter coat.

"It's good to be back.. Mother." The Weavile, known as Alair, looked up to the Sawsbuck. "We all have been worried sick, we were afraid you wouldn't come back." The female Swasbuck expression grew with sorrow as she approached the Weavile to bend her head down and brush her cheek against Alairs shoulder. Giving him, what she only knows how to do, a hug. "Forgive me mother, the battle.. took me far from where I am suppose to be. But I did win, and with that I grew more stronger." Alair looked down as he placed a claw over the female Swasbucks cheek grazing his against hers in return. "You mean you actually beat that scary Pokemon that looked like a shark, the one that kept wrecking our forest?" The little Deerlings expression went into awe as her jaw dropped then a wide smile appeared as her eyes glistened with amazement. "A Gabite, Flora." The female Sawsbuck called the little Deerling by her name as she raised her head "I am too surprised you managed to survive that battle, you would've been killed." She continued as she looked at Weavile in awe as well. "How did you manage?" she asked.

"It wasn't easy.. I nearly lost my life. The battle took me to Mount Coronet." Alair spoke his story, he continued telling his battle. The crowd of grass and bug Pokemon gathered to listen as the Weavile spoke his take. Their expressions changed often to shock then to awe then to worry. Flora, the little Deerling expression of awe stayed the same until his story came to a finish. The crowd of Pokemon cheered loudly and happily to hear that the Gabite, that was once wrecking the forest was finally stopped and torment to the forest was no more. Flora pranced happily as she circled around her brother cheering his name, making the crowd cheer his name as well. Alair looked up at the crowd surprised he never heard such a thing in his life. However, through the cheering crowd and the support every Pokemon gave him. . . He did not smile. A Turtwig suddenly pulled on the cloak of Alair from behind, making him turn to face him. "Uhm, Alair, how did you survive the blizzard up there in Mount Coronet?" the little Turtwig asked as all the other Pokemon nodded. It seemed they knew about the blizzard, but how?

"How did you find out about the blizzard?" he asked looking around to find out if someone may have told them. His mother walked up to him "After you disappeared to go after the Gabite, we sent Staraptor to hopefully trace your steps. Unfortunately, he came back with the news of the blizzard which made us all very concerned.." she answered with her voice cracking trying not to think of her emotion after she heard of the news at first. "So, how did you survive? Huh? Huh?" Flora harped her brother bouncing up and down curious. She always admired her brother ability to be independent and thinks of him as her role model. She wants to became strong and independent like him one day. "How I.. survived?" Alair repeated the question to himself, he looked down at the ground as his visions went blurry, but then pictured a familiar white and violet Pokemon. "_Froslass..._" his mind whispered, he kept picturing the female Pokemon that saved him from harsh blizzard in Mount Coronet. even the beautiful sound of Froslass's lullaby kept replaying in his head. This was a memory he couldn't forget. He suddenly felt his chest constrict around his heart as it beated against his chest. He grunted as he gripped his chest and fell to his knees. "Alair!" his mother shouted as she approached him carefully. "Are you alright onii-chan?!" Flora added with the same concern as her mother.

"_This feeling again!_" Alairs mind kept racing as his vision was covered by Froslass's appearance. He saw nothing but her, thought nothing but her. "_It keeps happening every time I think of her.. I need to get away!_" he thought to himself as he stumbled to his feet and darted in a random direction hoping to escape the crowd. Being quick, he leaped over the crowd that was surrounding him and disappeared through the bushes. "Wha-?!" his little sister exclaimed in shock as the entire crowd stood there in shock and questioned what happened. Why did he run? Was he afraid to tell? I bet he's hiding something. Mumbles and crowd chatter was heard as the little Deerling stomped her hooves in anger "Now why did he go and run off?! Mother!" she puffed her cheeks angrily looking up at the female Sawsbuck. She stood there in shock as well but not as much as the others and her daughter. Being a mother, her instincts told her that maybe there was something he didn't want to say. However, being respectful in privacy and knowing that Weavile is not the same as others, she would approach him in a different way. "Flora, don't be mad. Your brother is in fact hiding something, but prehaps it's something he doesn't want to share yet." she spoke looking down at Flora turning her body and began walking. Flora's anger soon faded to confusion. "But what could be so important that he'd hide it?" she asked as she turned with her mother to walk beside her. "Not sure, but give time, he did just return after all, perhaps he will come around to speak." she smiled looking down at her daughter giving her a spark of hope. "You're right." Flora giggled as she pranced around her mother happily.

**.:~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~:.**

**As dusk approached. . .**

The caw of a Murcrow was heard echoing through the sunset filled skies as the day slowly came to an end. The bird Pokemon all huddled into their nests and burrows to sleep the night away, even the bug Pokemon returned to their homes to rest. However, one individual was still out, away from the crowds. Alair, the Weavile who escaped the crowd to escape the feeling he had once he thought of a familiar female he met. His crimson eyes gazing into the horizon as the sun slowly settled bringing stars and the dark night sky to blanket over the forest. Weaviles are nocturnal so they have no desire to sleep unless they decide to, Alair was a Weavile who didn't know the meaning of sleep and always was awake to guard his family who took him in as an egg. As the night began, Alair was sitting on a branch, with his body covered in the same  
cloak like blanket Froslass as given him, hanging off a tree on a the peak of a cliff that looked down at the entire forest. However, not far from his forest was Mount Coronet, which did not make his feelings lessen, however it set his mind at ease. One reason is that he could keep watch encase that Gabit whom tormented the forest returns, and another is so he could keep the memory of the Froslass he met. Although his chest kept tightening and his heart kept beating rough, he'd always gaze up at the mountain seeing her violet smiling face and her memorizing crystal hues. "Dammit.." he murmured to himself as he folded his arms over his chest and growled to himself. "Why is it that ever ytime I think of her.. my chest gets so tight that I can't breathe..She's always on my mind.. I can't get rid of her.." he placed his claw over his forehead and sighed looking down at the branch rubbing his cranium.

"Who is she?" a voice started Alair as he looked back behind the tree to notice a familiar Sawsbuck approaching. "M-Mother!" he stuttered in shock wondering how ling she's been there and how the hell she even know where he was. "How did you know I was here?" he asked as he remained up in the tree branch looking down at her. Swasbuck smiled and chuckled as she approached next to the tree looking up at him from below as her cotton covered legs came to a stop. "I figured you'd want a spot to keep watch over the forest." she predicted as she looked down at the view. "It's not a bad sight either, it's quite lovely." she chuckled. Alair looked down at her then back at the forest, then to Mount Coronet. "Now tell me, who is 'she'?" His mother asked nicely as she grew curious to whom her adopted son came across. "Who is she indeed.." was all Alair could answer. Swasbuck smile then came to a questioning look, but then put the puzzle together. "Did she save you?" she asked out of the blue, which made Alair look down at her with a surprised look to how she could figure it out in such little time. "Y-Yeah.. she did." the Weavile answered as he looked back at Mount Coronet. "She did save me.. but now I.. I can't get her out of my head. She's like blanketing my mind with her presence, her smile.. and her voice." he continued as he kept looking toward the snowy covered mountain. His claws gripped into the tree branch.

"What is she? If I may ask." Swasbuck questioned, wondering if it was another Weavile who rescued him. "That's the shocking part.." he answered as he leaped down the branch and onto the grass with his gaze still as Mount Coronet. "She's a Froslass.." he finished as he looked down. Sawsbuck stood there in shock to his answer. A ghost type, and a dark type? That made no sense! However, in this world nothing really did make sense. In a world filled with strange creatures and strange theories, anything is possible. It seemed to make no sense, but when in a deep passion for something, weird things can be possible. "A Frosslass? Are you sure she made no attempt to strike you, or harm you?" Sawsbuck questioned as she knelt down on all fours to lay herself down beside her son. "I wouldn't be standing here if she had any intention to." he responded as his mother smiled gently. "You wouldn't have that blanket either." she chuckled as she back looked down at the forest. "She actually wanted to help me.." Alair continued "Her cheery expression and her simple kindness.. it showed me she only wanted to help." he spoke as he gripped the blanket and gazed down at it. "She gave me this.. to help me keep warm as I traveled back here." he finished as Sawsbuck gave a sweet and gentle smile. "That was very sweet of her." she gave a cheery smile to know that such a Pokemon would have that kindness, even if it was their mortal enemy.

"She also.. said one thing she liked right when I left." he continued about Froslass, he gently gripped his chest as his head looked down feeling his heart beginning to beat against his chest. "Every time I think of her exact words my chest gets constricted and my heart beats fast." he added as he gripped his chest tighter and his expression began to show signs of embarrassment but also desire. "What did she say?" his mother asked as she leaned in her head curiously to him as Weavile gently lifted his claw over his lips as the scene flashed in his mind.

_"I like it when you smile!"_

Sawsbuck blinked as her mind was blown. She, never in her life since the day she raised this Weavile, had never seen him smile. "You smiled?" she questioned to him. "You say that like you've never seen my smile, mother." Alair exclaimed as he looked over to her. "I haven't my son. Since the day your father and I raised you, we have never seen you have a single smirk on your face." she said as she shook her head in shock. "However, if she did in fact made you smile, then that means she's special to you." she smiled to him as she nuzzled her head against his shoulders "Special?" he questioned, he never encountered these kinds of feelings to a Pokemon before, not even if he came across his own kind. He didn't understand, and he didn't know exactly what to do, but he did know what he wanted to do. "Mother.. I want to see her again." he requested as he gazed toward Mount Coronet. "I will allow you, after all, if you defeated that Gabite all on your own, you are truly capable of handling yourself. But will you intend to find her?" his mother questioned as Alair stood strong and proudly. The winds of the night blew through his feathered crown and ears, also making the cloak swish around his body. "I'm not sure, but I intend to do whatever I can. I just need to see her again. Find out why these feelings I have are only happening when I think of her." he spoke confidently as he clenched his claws. "Very well then, I see an appropriate time to leave is in the morning, at night Mount Coronet is dangerous in the caverns, and I know you couldn't handle the nocturnal Pokemon in that area yourself." Swasbuck nodded as she stood to her hooves and began walking toward the path down the cliff. "Come then, let's head home so we may prepare for tomorrow. Flora is awfully worried about you, I think now is the time to return home for now." she added as Weavile nodded and followed his mother home.

**.:~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~:.**

"Well it's about time!" Flora's voice shouted as she hopped in front of her brothers face with a angry look. "We've been worried about you! Why are you always gone at night? You know anything can happen? Where on earth were you onii-chan?" she kept questioning Alair as he kept walking trying to ignore her. Flora liked to harp her brother, trying not to be annoying to him but at times she does without knowing. A natural thing between siblings. "Relax, mother came and got me. Don't bug me." Alair said to his little sister as the three walked into a small but cozy looking cave they called home. Inside there were three certain areas covered in grass and branches, one specifically against a rock that was Alairs. "Moooooooom! Onii-chan is being mean!" the little Deerling cried as she bounced around with a whining voice. Alair sighed as he laid down on his resting area. "Now Flora, leave your brother be. He's had a long day, and he's got a big journey tomorrow." their mother pleaded as she slowly laid down on her grass area. "Journey? Wait! Are you leaving again?! But you just got back! Why are you leaving again?!" Flora whined as she stomped her hooves over and over. "Flora! Stop acting like a newborn, you're level 16, act more mature." Sawsbuck shouted as her daughter. "Yes mother.." Flora stopped stomping her hooves.

"Your brother is leaving to find something special." Their mother spoke as her gaze looked toward Alair as he laid facing the entrance of the cave and his back turned to them. "Special? Like what mother?" the little curious Deerling asked as she pranced over to her brother quietly. "That's for me to know and you to find out." the Weavile spoke as he sat up to face his family. "A mystery? I want to come! I want to come!" Flora bounced up and down excited, she was a very adventurous type and was ready to come along. "Onii-chan please let me co-!" Flora pleaded until she was interrupted by Alair "No way." he growled sitting up and glared at her. Flora's face was soon coated with sadness then to anger "Why not!?" she hopped and stomped. "I wanna come to see what this special thing is!" she stomped her hooves furiously. "Now Flora, Alair has his own intentions. He doesn't need to tell his privacy." Sawsbuck spoke as she looked toward Alair with a smile. "But.." Flora frowned and looked down with her ears folding behind her head. "I don't want to have the thought of losing Onii-chan again.." Flora voice cracked as she closed her eyes nearly on the verge of crying.

"Don't cry little one, Alair is capable of taking care of himself. I've seen him." A strong and bold voice was heard out of the blue which made all three of the Pokemon turn their heads toward the entrance of the cave. Standing there was another Sawsbuck that looked exactly like their mother, but this one was taller, larger, and stronger. His squinting like silver eyes were glaring down at the family, but not in a harsh way in a gentle way. "Papa!" The little Deerling jumped up as her emotion changed from sorrow to joy. "You're finally home!" Flora smiled as she pranced around the male Sawsbuck then came to a stop as she nuzzled against his left leg. "I'm happy to see you too my blooming flower." The male chucked as he leaned down his head and tap his nose against her forehead. "Welcome home my love." The female Sawsbuck raised to her hooves and walked over to her mate grazing her head against his neck. "I'm happy to be back my lovely rose." He smiled nuzzling against her as their antlers entwined gracefully. "Welcome home father." Alair spoke as he walked over to the large male welcoming him. "My boy, the trees and leaves have told me of your quest. I must ask, are you sure you can handle the journey to your desire?" the father asked, very concerned as he looked down to his son. The male Sawsbuck isn't like a stranger to Alair, casting him aside claiming he isn't a son to him. He treats him as well as he treats his daughter, which made Alair comfortable and safe.

"I don't believe this will be easy, but I do believe that I will find what I am searching." Alair answered, and with that the male Sawsbuck nodded. "That let us get some rest, we all have a long and big day tomorrow. Let us rest with ease." Their father began to walk toward the sleeping area where their mother was and knelt down to his knees on all fours, along with their mother joining his side. "Agreed." The female Sawsbuck smiled as she gently laid her head on her mates knees closing her bronze hues. The male smiled as he laid his head over hers, sleeping closely and lovingly. Flora and Alair were in their separate beds, however Flora would always sneak into their parents or Alairs sleeping area because she was afraid of something coming into the cave.

This time, she sneaked next to Alair. "Onii-san.." she whispered trying not to wake their parents. "Oniiiii-san..!" her whispered slowly grew louder as she poked Alairs back with her hoof. Alair mumbled to himself and turned his gaze over his shoulder to noticed his sister next to him. "What runt..? What do you want? It's almost dawn.." he sighed sitting up and rubbing his eyes with his wrists. "I-I know..but.." Flora stuttered as she looked down, her eyes to the patch of grass and began to tear. Alair woke wide awake to notice her eyes and blinked "Flora?" he questioned. "Are you going to Mount Coronet again?!" Flora's voice squeaked making a slight echo through the cavern, but Alair quickly used his claws to over her snout before she got louder. "Shhhh! You want them to hear!" Alair hissed in his throat as he sighed letting go of her snout. "Yes. There's something there.. that caught my interest. And I need to find he-.. it." Alair answered nearly exposing Froslass. "Oh.. well.." Flora's gaze returned to the grass then looked up to him holding in her tears and tried keeping a confident face. "J-Just be careful! A-And come back alive!" Flora's voice squeaked again and plopped her front side down onto his lap nearly in tears but nuzzling her head against his chest closely, not wanting to lose the only brother she has. Flair just looked down at her, but then showed a small smile as he gently planted a kiss on her forehead and petted her head. "I will.." Alair whispered as he rested his back against the rock near his resting area with Flora on his lap, and the two began to drift into slumber.

**. . .That's where my journey began.**


End file.
